


Exceeded Expectations 1 First Night

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And now so is Tom, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is obsessed, Loki/Tom - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Tomki, Topping from the Bottom, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki has been watching Marvel movies and Tom’s portrayal of him for years. He decides it’s time to introduce himself, and he’s as surprised at Tom's reaction to him as Tom is at meeting the real Loki. Apparently, it’s a match made in heaven.





	Exceeded Expectations 1 First Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re new to this concept, as I was when I started writing this, yes, it’s a little weird writing fiction about a real person. It helps me that I always write Tom in a respectful manner. I mean, so this Tom loves sex and falls for a god—who wouldn't, right?
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at xxxripleyxxx.tumblr.com. I don't post a lot, but I'm always happy to talk about Loki.

_“Very interesting, your character portrayal of me, Thomas. I quite like it. Factually incorrect, of course, but you do capture my essence well, I think.”_

The deep, throaty voice inside his head woke him from a sound sleep. He sat up in bed, flicked the switch to the lamp on his nightstand, and squinted at the dark figure in the chair in the corner of his bedroom. He would know that face anytime, anywhere, awake or asleep. It was Loki, looking as though he’d come straight from the set of Ragnarok.

The voice spoke again, but this time out loud and in Tom’s own soft, cultured English one.

“In fact, I liked it so much, I decided to keep the form. You’re quite a handsome mortal, especially with this black hair. I’m curious, though. Does the rest of you measure up to these cheekbones and these legs?”

Certain this must be a dream, Tom said nothing, waiting for the apparition to dissipate as he came awake. But, the tall, dark shape stood up, walked to the bed, and pulled back the covers. He nodded approvingly at the lean, chiseled body of the naked mortal underneath. Tom looked up in dismay as he realized this was not a dream. This was him, in costume, wearing the black suit that had made the Loki fangirls (and boys) squirm in their seats at the movie theaters. What was happening?

Tom stood and faced the intruder. They were exactly the same height, and it was a little unnerving to be literally nose-to-nose with his identical twin, save for hair and eye color. His own short, sandy hair was a sharp contrast to the long, black curls he wore for the movies. And, the man claiming to be the real Loki had deep emerald green eyes. As he looked into them, Tom tried not to think about the fact that he was naked, with only inches separating their two bodies.

“How did you get in here?”

Loki waved a hand and an open door appeared in the middle of the room, a lush green hill of grass visible on the other side and a magnificent city of golden spires in the distance.

“Through here. You recognize the city, yes? Straight from my mind to your artists’, a decade ago.” He reached through the doorway, plucked some grass, and put it on the nightstand. “You can do a DNA analysis if you like. You’ll find this species does not exist on Earth.”

He waved his hand again, and the doorway vanished.

Tom’s hand reached out to grab Loki’s arm, and it closed on a dissolving shimmer of black. Loki was behind him, one arm snaking around his waist. The arm felt more like a steel band than muscle and bone. He tried to step away, but was unable to move even an inch forward or roll away out of it.

“We may look identical, but make no mistake; I am a god and you are a mortal. Your strength can never match mine. You may as well relax and not try to fight me.”

“All right, then. You’re real. Suppose I don’t try to fight you. What is it you want, God of Mischief?”

“Why, you, of course,” he whispered as his free hand pulled Tom’s head backward by the hair. He waited a moment for that to sink in.

“I’m flattered, but—”

 _“Don’t tell me that after years of pretending to be me, you’ve never thought about what it would be like to have a god’s cock in you. Especially if that god is you?_ ”

Tom hesitated. The husky voice was inside his head again. It was strangely relaxing, and he felt his anxiety slipping away as the deep baritone resonated hypnotically.

“ _Answer me. You know you’ve wanted to taste your own cock. To wrap your lips and tongue around the silky hardness of it? What man doesn’t?”_

“Of course, it’s crossed my mind, but I—I prefer women.”

Loki chuckled and the soft English voice returned to speak into Tom’s ear.

“So do I—about half the time. But, not tonight. Turn around.”

Although he could simply have willed away his clothes, the god slowly removed his coat and tie, letting them drop to the carpet.

“Unbutton my shirt.”

Long, elegant fingers made their way down the front of the shirt, revealing the pale skin of Loki’s chest and abdomen as they went. Tom was surprised and fascinated by the number of scars there were, but then he supposed that was to be expected, considering how many fights the Asgardian had probably been in. He slowly and deliberately ran his fingers over a few of them. 

“I could heal them, but I rather like them. They remind me where I’ve been. You should see Thor. Quite a few of his were courtesy of my daggers.” He smiled faintly at the memories.

“I can see why Midgardian women want those hands all over them. Big, strong, beautiful. They’ll be all over me soon enough. Now, kneel.”

Tom had known that command was coming. It was inevitable; he just hadn’t been sure how he’d react. But, he was surprisingly comfortable with it and dropped to his knees without being told again. He was glad the carpet was lush and soft.

Blue eyes locked on green and both men knew exactly what was going to happen next. The bulge inside those pants left no room for doubt. Tom had not been with a man for a long time, but he felt the familiar growing sense of warmth in his groin. The god smiled in approval.

Without breaking eye contact, the perfect English gentleman reached up and freed the rigid cock from its restraint. He didn’t need to look at it. He already knew it was precisely as big and beautiful as his own.

Loki had thought about this for awhile before revealing himself to the mortal. Think of the chaos it would cause if the humans knew their old gods were real. But, he was fascinated that so many people seemed to worship the actors who played gods, and he simply could not resist. This was the sort of mischief he was famous for, after all. So, he smiled wickedly as he watched this handsome human lick the drops of his pre-cum as if it were some rare essence. Well, in fairness, it was.

He shrugged out of the shirt, and felt a hand on his abdomen. Fingers traced the ridges of his muscles as tongue and lips wrapped around his shaft. He groaned and felt himself go deeper and deeper into that stunningly adept mouth. He had meant to hold out longer, but he’d visualized it for so long, he was quickly losing his self-control. It was nearly impossible to maintain with those blue eyes looking up at him so confidently now. One hand gripped Tom’s hair and the other went around his throat; not applying any pressure, but feeling the tension and the rhythm and _oh...the suction._  

Loki finally could hold it no longer, and he watched himself fill that incredible mouth with his thick, hot cum. He pulled out, and Tom swallowed, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Loki snapped his fingers and his pants disappeared as he dropped casually onto the bed as if it were his own. The kneeling man stood up, one hand solidly around his own erection, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“What am I supposed to do with this now?”

“I thought you preferred women.”

“Oh, I do. But, let’s be real. My career started in the London theater scene. I have been with a few men and _this_ —well—my very own sex god who looks exactly like me?”

In one powerful movement, Loki pulled Tom into the bed and onto his back. He lay on top of the mortal, his weight pressing down. His mouth found the human’s and kissed him, while his pelvis pushed into his erection. Surprisingly, the hardness did not diminish. If anything, it intensified.

“Mm. This promises to be entertaining. Not at all what I expected.”

“Well, pretending to be you has brought me fame and fortune far beyond _my_ expectations. I suppose I’m happy to provide _you_ with a little unforeseen entertainment.”

Loki grinned with delight. His lips and teeth brushed down the elegant neck, collarbone, and chest. Hands clutched his hair and moved along his shoulders, pushing him powerfully downward with much greater strength than he expected.

Suddenly, he wanted very much to taste this human. He wrapped his hand around the base of Tom's cock while working his tongue around the head. In one quick movement, he sucked the whole thing in and deep-throated it. Tom groaned loudly and his back arched as he fought to keep from spurting into Loki’s mouth.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, not yet. Not yet.”

Loki wondered how long this mortal could fight him. He forced Tom's legs up around his shoulders and began to lick his way down to the pink ring of muscle between the rock-hard globes of his ass. One of his favorite tricks was magically producing lube when he needed it, and it never failed to surprise and delight the mortals. He inserted one finger and was rewarded with a loud moan as the human's hips pressed toward him and he found the magic spot. As he began to stroke with his finger, he sucked the dripping cock until the human’s breathing grew ragged and his back arched again, this time pushing up into the suction. In three strokes, Loki had a satisfying mouthful of thick, warm cum; almost more than he could swallow. The mortal certainly tasted like a god.

The God of Mischief rolled over onto his back and smiled. The man next to him could easily turn out to be the most interesting one since Will Shakespeare.

****

Tom's heart was racing. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, then turned to the black-haired version of himself stretched out beside him.

“I have so many questions. First question: Would you like a drink? I could certainly use one,” he asked, heading for the bar.

“I'm sure you do. But, the most important answers are: Yes, we really exist; yes, we are far more technologically advanced than humanity; and I prefer Scandinavian vodka.”

As it happened, that was Tom's favorite, too. He’d spent some time reading up on Scandinavian culture and had come to appreciate their favorite beverage. He poured himself a shot of Karlsson’s Gold and a double for Loki.

“Skol,” the god said.

“Based on what I saw through your doorway, it seems we did a pretty good job with Asgard. How close did we come?”

“Fairly close, thanks to my brother and me. Thor has a particular affection for humanity that I've never really understood. When he heard there was a plan for a whole series of movies about us, he asked me to make sure they had a reasonably accurate vision. Hence, the writers and artists all had similar ideas what Asgard and its gods should look like.“

“So, that was all you?”

“Yes, and that's not all that's all me.”

He moved Tom's hand to his semi-erection. It quickly became a full-on erection.

“I, on the other hand, have no particular affection for humanity in general, but there have been a few mortals who were worthy of attention.”

Loki rolled over on top of the human, holding him down by the wrists. He didn’t seem afraid or concerned that he was being restrained. He was, in fact, relaxed and even casual about it. 

“Ok, I understand _why_ me, considering that I play you in the movies, but why _now_? Why did you wait so long?”

“I wanted to see how the saga played out without interference. It would have changed things if you'd known about me. I'm a little disappointed that I died before the Endgame, but I suspect there's a reason for it. I died a noble, if foolhardy, death. It might even get me into Valhalla, don't you think?”

Tom smiled and tested whether he could free his arms from Loki's grip. No, nothing there. He couldn't even move them.

“Are you trying to trick me into telling you what happens with Loki in Endgame? Well-played, Trickster, but I made a promise. Next question: Why are you so damn heavy, if you're me? You must outweigh me by 30 or 40 pounds.”

“Asgardian muscles and bones are denser than yours. Natural selection for a conquering warrior species, I would think. And, I am half Jotunn. Why? Is it a problem for you?”

“No, I can handle it. Just curious.”

“Good, because I do enjoy holding you down like this.”

“I haven't actually tried to fight you yet. Shall I give it a shot?”

Since he couldn't move his arms, he bridged his hips, which took a considerable effort due to Loki's weight, but he managed to roll the god off to one side. He pressed his momentary advantage and put Loki in the same position he himself had been in a moment ago, pushing his weight downward as hard as he could while he held Loki's hands against the bed.

“You know, the ancient Greeks used to wrestle naked,” he said with a grin.

“Mm. Not bad. What would you like to do with me now?”

“How about I tie you to the bed?”

“I wouldn't recommend that, unless you want your bed in pieces. Allow me.”

In the literal wink of an eye, Loki's arms and legs were stretched out to the four corners of the bed, held in place by coils of elegant green, gold, and black metallic braided rope around wrists and ankles. They were anchored to something invislble rather than to the bed itself.

“So, we got your colors right, too. Not a coincidence, I imagine. I assume you don't need a safe word?”

“Maybe that depends on what you're planning.”

“No idea. I'm improvising. It's not like I do this on a regular basis.”

“All right, then. Do your worst.” Loki tugged on the ropes and settled in.

Tom knelt between the spread legs and considered the naked body in front of him, running his hands from ankle to groin, then to abdomen and chest. He'd understood since he was a teen-ager that he'd been very lucky in the genetic lottery. And, he worked hard to stay strong, healthy, and aesthetically pleasing. But, Loki...he was on another level. His muscle definition was sharper, his skin looked like marble, and his muscles felt like it. He was as close to a statue of a Greek god as Tom had ever seen. 

He brushed his lips across the alabaster left thigh, barely skimming along the skin from the knee up to the neat triangle of black hair, then down the other leg. He cupped both balls in one hand, and flicked his tongue all around them, then bit down lightly on the innter thighs. That elicited moans of pleasure.

“Harder,” said Loki, and Tom sank his teeth into the corded thigh muscle at the groin. That brought a gasp and a groan.

“Ahh, yes, that's it. More.”

The god's scent alone was enough to stir the human's own erection again. Probably some added magic pheremones, he thought. He moved to the base of the thick, hard cock, up the shaft, and took just the head in his mouth, gently teasing around it with his tongue. He traced his index fingers down a matching set of diagonal scars that ran from point of hip to pubic hair on each side.

“What are these from? They look too symmetrical to be random battle scars.”

“They're not battle scars. At least, not the type of battle you're imagining.” He didn't elaborate.

“All right. You're being mysterious. I get it. But, I'm not really sure what it is you want from me right now.”

“Anything you like. You're in charge, remember?”

“Mmhm. Somehow I doubt that.”

“I committed, therefore I will obey.” He smiled.

“And those scars are from the last time I let someone to tie me up. So, I seriously doubt you could make me uncomfortable enough to want to stop. Just give me whatever you want to give me. Give me you.”

Tom kissed him, hesitantly at first, then more urgently. It had been a long time since he'd kissed a man, but those lips...he didn't want to stop. Did his own really feel that soft? Did his tongue feel this good? He wrapped a fist around Loki's cock and it grew even harder in his hand. He knew for certain that did feel identical to his own. Suddently, he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Pull one hand free.” The right-hand rope immediately severed, leaving coils around Loki's wrist like a bracelet.

“What I want is to watch you come. Show me. And make it good.”

Loki started to speak and a hand covered his mouth.

“Quiet. Just do it. No talking.”

Loki slowly ran his fingers up and down his shaft until his cock was wet and shiny. His green eyes glowed in the amber light as they looked into Tom's. He grasped himself firmly and began to stroke very slowly at first, pausing occasionally to run his thumb and index finger over the slit, then lick his pre-cum off them. The sight of the god's naked body, tied down, hand stroking his own cock, was breathtaking. Tom felt himself go hard and his breath quickened at the thought of what he wanted to do to that body and what he wanted it to do to him. As Loki's pace quickened, his left arm strained increasingly at its rope. It was obvious he wanted that hand free, but was not about to ask for it.

“ _It won't take very long with you watching me like that,_ ” said the husky Viking voice inside Tom's head.

“I said no talking.”

_“This isn't talking. But, I like it when you're authoritative.”_

Tom was starting to like this game. He leaned in, laid a hand on Loki’s throat, and tightened his fingers slightly as he whispered.

“Do you want to fuck me? Is that what you want? That's what you came here for, isn't it?”

“Gods, yes, that's what I want. I've wanted that since the first time I saw you.”

Tom startled a little at that. Didn’t he say he’d been watching for years? 

“Mm. Maybe I'll let you, if you please me enough. Show me how much you want to fuck me.”

He bit down on the exquisite white neck and Loki’s body nearly lifted off the bed, he was pulling so hard at the ropes. Tom was starting to feel as though he really was in control, and it felt good.

Loki's hand was moving faster now, head tilted back, back arched, black hair fanned out on the pillow. Every muscle was taut as he pulled against his ropes and sweat beaded his forehead. His cock was wet and shiny and it was all Tom could do to keep from wrapping his mouth around it. Loki nearly screamed as he broke free of his restraints and a geyser of cum shot upward and onto his chest.

He made a visible effort to slow his breathing and regain his self-control as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Purple spots were forming on his thigh and neck where Tom had bitten him. He touched one, thought better of it, and dropped his hand. He let it stay.

“I trust that was a satisfactory performance?”

“It was bloody brilliant. I'll get you a towel.”

“Next time, you should just lick it off. But, I'm impressed. You really are a quick study. You remind me of my last favorite mortal.”

“Oh? Was he or she an actor as well?”

Half-lidded green eyes gazed slyly up from under brows. Loki ran his hands through his disheveled hair as he spoke.

“No. A writer. A few hundred years ago. I believe you have performed several of his works.”

“What—what are you saying?”

“You know exactly what I'm saying.”

“Are you telling me you _knew_ William Shakespeare?”

“In every sense of the word.”

****

“You have to tell me everything. Please. If you know anything about me, you know how much I love Shakespeare.”

Loki’s mood turned solemn and his voice was soft. “That was a mistake. I should not have told you.”

“Come on. You can’t tell me this much and not the rest.”

Loki sighed heavily.

“He was 25 when we met. He was already famous and I had seen several of his plays. He was married. I convinced him to have a drink with me, and that night turned into twenty years of clandestine meetings. He was the first mortal I ever really cared about.

On his forty-fifth birthday, he asked me to leave and never come back; that he could not bear the thought of growing old in front of me. That I would still be the young, handsome god and he would be an old man and it would break his heart. I honored that wish, and I’ve regretted it for the last four centuries.”

“And, you thought sex with me would somehow make you feel better?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I thought. Until this moment, it was working.”

“You said ‘the first mortal.’ So there were others.”

“Mortals have an appreciation for life that doesn’t come easily to a species that lives 5,000 years. Since Will, I've been searching for one to fill the same space in my life that he did. There was one other who came close. Her name was Amy Johnson. She was an English aviator; one of a kind.She was killed only two years after we met, at the start of your last World War.”

“I know that name. She was the first woman to fly from England to Australia; in the 1930’s, I believe.”

Loki nodded, his eyes shining a little with unshed tears. 

“I was in Asgard, fighting with Thor about the fact that I killed a mortal who needed killing. He punched me, I stabbed him, he punched me again, and I turned him into a frog. When I got back to Midgard, she had left on a mission in very bad weather. They never found her body. I could have protected her, but I was instead playing stupid pranks on my brother.”

He shook his head and frowned.

“I should go. I’ve reopened old wounds. I won’t be good company for awhile.”

“No. Please. I want you to stay. As crazy as it sounds, I've never felt such an overpowering attraction to anyone in my life. I want to know you.”

“You really aren’t afraid of me, are you?” Loki sounded a little surprised.

“No. Should I be?”

“Sometimes. I have hurt and killed mortals: a few on purpose, but mostly not. My emotions and my strength get the better of me occasionally.”

“Look, I’m exhausted. It’s 4:00 in the morning. Stay with me. You'll feel better in the morning.”

Tom was asleep in five minutes. He woke hours later with a raging hard-on, thanks to the big, much-rougher-than-his hand wrapped around his cock.

“You seem in a much better mood,” he said, grinning.

“Thanks to you. Even a god can only wallow in self-pity for so long.”

“I told you you'd feel better today. I want a shower. Would you like to join me?”

“I don’t begrudge humans their daily rituals, but I have a short-cut for that.”

“Come on. It’ll be much more fun than just waving your hand to make me clean.”

“I don’t need to wave my hand.”

“Even more boring, then.”

He padded to the bathroom and stepped into the huge, dual head shower. As he put his face under the water, Loki joined him and tilted his head back to let the hot water run through his hair and down his back. He truly was breathtaking, Tom thought. 

Loki watched appreciatively as Tom soaped up and rinsed off.

“You’re right. This is better than magic. On your knees, now. I want to feel your mouth around me again.”

Tom did as he was told. In one move, he took the entire length of the semi-erect cock into his mouth and felt it grow. He knew he could make the god come almost at will this way, but he didn't want that to happen yet. He had other ideas and he wanted Loki to want it as badly as he did. He pulled back, just raking his teeth across the tip as he did so. He stood up, grabbed the god's shoulders, and spun him around, pressing him into the tiles.

“Thomas. What are you doing?”

He let the mortal's hands wrap around his chest, fingers raking down hard enough to leave marks. Teeth sank into the side of his neck, his shoulder, his back, and hardness pressed against his tailbone as Tom's leg pushed between his thighs. If he didn't stop this now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to. This mortal was fascinating—unexpected—and the heat between them was nearly overpowering. 

“Enough.”

Loki whirled around and pinned Tom's hands behind him. He locked him into an embrace, and shoved a leg between his.

“You think to play me, Thomas? I know what you want. And, this will help you feel every second of it; every inch; every thrust.”

He placed his palm on Tom’s chest, and a warm fountain of energy and well-being splashed over both of them.

“You're going to need every bit of energy you have.”

“Whatever for?” Asked Tom innocently as he turned off the water.

“For me, mortal. Did I not earn my reward last night?”

Loki laughed and pushed Tom out of the shower, out the door, and two fingers to the chest sent him flying backwards onto the bed.

Tom's senses felt heightened; his touch more refined; the sheets smelled of sex and sweat and cum and the scent of a god. Loki sat on him, straddling his hips, and he felt every inch of skin touching skin as if he'd never felt skin before. He ran his hands through the thick, black hair and watched the water droplets travel in slow motion down the pale, scarred chest. He touched the scars and felt every battle wound as if it had happened to him. Loki smiled down at him.

“You like it? I call it the Ecstasy spell. I cast it on myself as well. I hope you can handle it.”

It had been a long time since he'd used that spell, and it was amplifying his need for this mortal, which could not have been more clear. His pupils were dilated, his heart rate and breathing quickened, and he was already so hard he ached.

Tom managed to reach into the nightstand to find a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount to his hands and wrapped one hand around Loki's cock and one around his own. It was amazing and strange and wonderful how identical they felt. Velvet over steel. Loki gasped and closed his eyes as the mortal slowly stroked him until he was nearly hypnotized by it. Tom locked his fingers behind the god's neck and brought him down for a kiss, both of them panting into each other's mouths with breathless anticipation, hearts racing.

“You don't have to wait any longer, Loki. Just fuck me. I need you right now as much as you need me.”

Those words in his ear, Tom's hot breath on his neck, and a bite to the soft skin at the corner of his jaw drew a loud moan and sent a bolt of electricity straight to the god's already engorged erection.

Loki threw Tom's legs over his shoulders and penetrated him with a well-lubricated finger. How warm and slick and ready he felt; how sensitive the spell had made him to his god's touch, writhing as the finger stroked his prostate. He held himself just above Tom with one hand on the headboard, lips to one ear, and spoke in ragged breaths.

“I can't promise I will never cause you pain, because I will and you'll love it. But, it won't be now. I used magic because I can't wait to open you slowly. I want nothing more in the galaxy at this moment than to be inside you—to fuck you until you can’t move.”

_“Ah...Loki...yes.”_

He withdrew his finger and the tip of his cock pushed in until half his length was inside. Tom arched and moaned and gasped between breaths.

 _“Mm...more_...I can take it.”

Loki's head snapped back, he groaned and thrust all the way in, hard, and Tom nearly screamed.

“ _Oh...god._..”

Loki's eyes were glazed with lust. When he first appeared to this man, he never anticipated this. This need, this desire, this trust, from him. He was hot and slick and tight and perfect. As if he'd been made for this moment, begging for his god's cock.

“ _More, harder, please_...”

He had just the right angle to hit his prostate to give it maximum stimulation. And the mortal wanted more.

Loki rolled them over so Tom was on top.

“Ride me.”

The human's fingertips buried in the god's thighs, clutching them hard enough to hurt; Loki pulled his hips down so hard onto his cock again and again that they were bruising from his grip. They were both wet and glistening with sweat. Loki's hand gripped Tom's erection and stroked it in rhythm to his pelvic thrusts, because his handsome mortal wanted more.

“I can't wait any longer, Thomas. Come for me.”

And, Tom did. Loki's hand and torso were splashed with warm wetness as Tom bucked and arched and groaned on top of his new God.

And then, Loki. One final thrust, so tight, so warm, pelvis lifting them both off the bed, mind blank to everything but Tom, he filled his mortal with his cum.

Tom collapsed onto Loki; panting, laughing, sobbing; bodies wet and slippery with water and sweat and lube and cum.

Loki hadn't been this happy in decades. He knew then that the Norns had woven this mortal’s fate with his.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot, but I fell in love with the way these two took on lives of their own, and I saw a lot of possibilities for their future. Sometimes, the characters just take over and write their own stuff, and I think that’s what going to happen here.


End file.
